Second Titanomachy
“We have faced far worse than this one fallen mortal, but we are the gods; we who the mortals worship; we who rule over these lands. We will not be swept aside by this petulant fool. Brothers, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long. We must unite. We will stand together, and I will wipe out this plague! Olympus will prevail!” - Zeus The Second Titan-God War was set in motion by Kratos, who sought revenge for his abuse by the Gods. History After Kratos, through the guidance of Gaia, killed the Sisters of Fate and attempted to slay Zeus, he returned to the time of the Great War and took the Titans to his time. He then led an assault on Olympus where the Gods were gathering. Although stunned by the sight of the Titans climbing the mountain, the Gods recovered quickly and rallied their forces. Poseidon dove down the mountain, smashing right through the Titan Epimetheus' chest and into the water at the base of the mountain. He morphed into a titanic watery form and summoned his Hippocampi to fend off the climbing Titans. Helios called his Fire Steeds to join the fray and Hermes started to run down the mountain using his winged sandals. Hades also leapt into battle, using his chains to swing off the roof of the dais on which he stood. Hercules led a number of soldiers into battle as well. Zeus remained in the temple, presumably because he was still too weak (after the end of God of War II) to confront Kratos and the Titans head-on. Poseidon single-handedly began to destroy the Titan army by having his Hippocampi pull them off the mountain. Attacking Gaia gained the attention of Kratos, however. Kratos fended off the Hippocampi attacking Gaia. After a long battle with the enormous Sea God, Kratos knocked Poseidon out of his watery construct with the help of Gaia. Kratos then killed Poseidon by brutally beating him, poking out his eyes, and twisting his neck. The god's death led to a massive flood that drowned much of Greece. Gaia and Kratos then reached the summit of the mountain, and the former attempted to trap Zeus within the dias so he could not escape, leaving Kratos to deal with him. After a brief exchange of words, Zeus became fed up with Kratos insolence and willingness to destroy everything just to get his revenge. Thus, Zeus prepared to attack with a powerful blast of lightning, as Gaia lunged forward to grab the King of the Gods before he could strike. However, she was not fast enough, and the force of the lightning bolt blasted them both off the mountain. On the way down, Gaia manages to get a hold on the mountain again and attempts to rescale it. Kratos, still on her back, starts slipping, but Gaia doesn't help him, revealing that she only used Kratos to free the Titans and that his usefulness had run out. Betrayed yet again, Kratos swore vengeance on both Zeus and Gaia as he fell into the Underworld.... With the help of Athena's ghost, Kratos started working his way out of the Underworld while being taunted by Hades. Eventually, the God confronts Kratos and after a drawn-out battle, Kratos manages to steal his Claws, crack his skull open and finally, steal his soul as well. His death caused the release of the souls of the Underworld. Kratos then uses one of the Hyperion Gates on Mount Olympus to emerge back up Olympus to see Perses battling Helios, unable to catch him due to his flying chariot and blinding light. However, with Kratos' help, they manage to ground Helios, and Kratos kills him by decapitation. Helios' death caused the sun to blot out and dark storm clouds to cover the land with endless storms. Later, Kratos kills Perses himself after being attacked by the Titan. Kratos then pursues and kills Hermes, which unleashed plague-carrying flies upon the people of Olympia. Kratos even bests his brother Hercules, after Hera orders him to kill Kratos. He then returns to the Underworld to find a means of entering the Labyrinth, and is betrayed by Hephaestus and fights Cronos during his search. When encountering Hera on his way to the Labyrinth, Kratos ends up killing her after she insults Pandora. Her death causes all plant life on Mount Olympus to die. Further details of the war are difficult to come across. Presumably about halfway through the game, the other Titans have been largely, if not entirely, defeated and either reimprisoned or killed. This is assumed since both Hercules and Hermes abandoned the battle to engage Kratos, though both fail to defeat him. By the end of the game, Gaia is the only known Titan left alive and attempts to kill both Zeus and Kratos by crushing the dais they're battling in. After escaping into Gaia's heart chamber, Kratos kills her along with Zeus at the same time by stabbing the Blade of Olympus through Zeus and into Gaia's heart. Kratos' killing of Zeus and the other major gods has left the world in chaos and the remaining Olympians scattered - if not are completely obliterated. Forces * Titans: Kratos (suicide), Gaia (killed by Kratos), Oceanus (likely killed by Hades), Perses (killed by Kratos), Epimetheus (killed by Poseidon), Hyperion (unconfirmed, but likely killed by a Hippocampi) * Gods: Zeus (killed by Kratos), Poseidon (killed by Kratos), Hades (killed by Kratos), Hera (killed by Kratos), Helios (killed by Kratos), Hermes (killed by Kratos), Hercules (killed by Kratos), Olympus Sentries (mostly eliminated by Kratos). Gallery 800px-Untitled 31.png Epimetheus.png Olympus gow.jpg Olympus gow 2.jpg Poseidon summons the leviathians.jpg Titans on olympus.jpg Untitled 16.png Untitled 17.png Untitled 18.png Untitled 8.png Mount Olympus - Great War 2.JPG Category:Events Category:Wars Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series